In the prior art, the multiple-disk changer type optical disk devices in which plural sheets of optical disks are loaded in advance in a main body of the optical disk device and then a desired optical disk is selected and recorded/played have been developed (see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, for example).
In the optical disk device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, plural sheets of trays are stacked/arranged in the housing portion in the case to go up and down, and the optical disks can be loaded in the case as many as the sheets of optical disks. Then, a work space for a desired optical disk is provided by moving vertically the tray that houses the desired optical disk therein, etc., and a recording or playing operation is applied to the desired optical disk.
As shown in FIG. 15, in an optical disk device 100 disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a slot 103 is provided on the front side of a main body 101. A large-diameter disk 102 with an outer diameter of 12 cm such as CD (Compact Disc), DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), or the like and media such as a dummy disk assembled by fitting a small-diameter CD with an outer diameter of 8 cm in an annular adapter with an outer diameter of 12 cm, and the like is inserted through the slot 103. A carrying roller 104 is provided rotatably on the inside of the slot 103 in the slot 103 to intersect orthogonally with the carrying direction. This carrying roller 104 carries the large-diameter disk 102, which is inserted through the slot 103 and decided as the normal disk by outer-diameter sensors 105, 106, or the like into the inside of the main body.
A plurality of trays 107 are stacked vertically in the rear of the carrying roller 104 (the right side in FIG. 15). A rotating arm 110 having a turntable 108 at its top end is provided in rear of the tray 107 to swing on a rotating shaft 109. This turntable 108 turns while grasping the disk 102. A pickup (not shown) is provided to the rotating arm 110 to move reciprocally. After the rotating arm 110 is swung and positioned in a recording/playing position, the recording/playing operation is applied to the disk 102 while moving the pickup reciprocally.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2001-167499 (FIG. 1)
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2003-338112 (FIG. 4)